


A New Yesterday

by jukori



Series: Misery Loves Company [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love, Luffy is an awesome captain, Nakamaship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukori/pseuds/jukori
Summary: Some small and sweet moments between the Straw Hat Captain and his Swordsman. Lots of fluff & nakamaship. (This is a rewrite of'A Manly Man Crush'from Luffy's POV)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c2t2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2t2/gifts).



> Love: "Unconditional affection with no limits..." - Sophocles

 

 

Luffy watched Zoro frowning at his recently acquired weapon.

The black metal of Shusui gleamed in the late evening light. Its heavy weight held comfortable in his first mate's callous hand. Distinct red blade-pattern mirrored the sharp teeth of a vivid beast, barely able to be contained. A perfect fit.

In an impressive move, he sliced through the air. However, the gloomy line between the swordsman's eyes just deepened and he seemed no wiser than before.

Luffy's head appeared from behind Sunny's mane, hanging now upside down, while bouncing idly on his weirdly over stretched neck, yet the rest of his body still sat on the figurehead.

"Just ask him already!" He answered the unspoken question of his torn friend.

Zoro stumbled back in surprise. The ex-pirate hunter complained loudly about irritating rubber idiots and heart attacks, but why else would he have come here, if not for advice?

"Shishishi."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Luffy didn’t look back, did not need to. As long as Zoro was there never would.

No thoughts were wasted on those he passed or left behind, before he jumped confidently from the frying pan into the fire.

Luffy didn’t just trusted him with his own life, no, but with those of his nakama too.

In their kingdom of dreams and madness Zoro offered him the greatest gifts of all, freedom.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Today was one of those days he could only describe as perfect. With his back pressed against Sunny's planks, Luffy based in the afternoon sun. The crack of sails, the bustling activity from the kitchen, the burbling of the water against the hull, they all played his favorite lullaby.

Lazily he opened one eye and squinted against the lights brightness. Another wave of cool air washed over his slim frame, softly tousling strands of black hair, while the heated wood beneath him warmed his soul.

Up and down, held captive by every determined move of his swordsman, the rubber boy let his mind dangle in the here and now. One step at a time, Luffy mused, as he watched Zoro chasing his dreams with each mesmerizing swing of his dumbbell.

He loved seeing him like this. His unwavering resolve inspired him to be better, to go futher. Zoro provided an anchor for his restless spirit. They completed each other - the immovable object and the unstoppable force.

"What are you gonna do after?" He asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" The pirate hunter stopped in his motion.

Where did that came from, Zoro wondered briefly.

"I don’t know. I haven't thought about it yet," he answered honestly and simply continued lifting his weights.

"Wanna turn the world upside down together?" The future pirate king suggested, along with a persuasive grin and accompanied by a waggle of eyebrows that looked nothing short of ridiculous.

Zoro laughed beautiful and deep, his whole body resonating in amusement. It was a laugh that always managed to make Luffy join.

"How is this any different from what we're doing right now?" He had chosen his answer a long time ago.

At his response Luffy felt content.

Sometimes, the younger man’s brain shut off, where he sort of zoned out for a while. And it was nice to know that when he snapped out of it he could turn to Zoro with the most insane thoughts and the swordsman would give it some serious consideration. Their hearts were connected in a way he couldn’t put into words. He never really imagined an after, but with him he could. With Zoro by his side only the sky was the limit.

A smile that would carry them to their next adventure stretched over his face and Zoro's gaze shifted toward his captain to catch a glimpse of sunlight.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

His place was taken. The unimaginable had happened. Luffy couldn’t believe it. It felt like someone pulled the rug from under his feet. He could barely stand to watch.

This was… difficult. He didn’t know what to do, what to think. And a tiny, nasty voice in his head screamed: _Betrayal!!!_

Never before had he felt so conflicted. Never had he struggled to make this kind of decision. Never had he thought he would falter at the question of what he was willing to do for a friend.

Usually you could throw him to the wolves and he would return leading the pack. He possessed the greatest heart of all with no room for fear. Uncertainty was definitely not a trait he associated himself with, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Nervously, he looked from one to the other. His jaw tightened and he clenched his teeth.

At what point did he went wrong?

Luffy hadn’t asked for it to be this way, and he didn't know if he could be ethical or reasonable about it. If he wanted to.

The rubber boy was short tempered on good days and his patience was already running thin. The captain wasn’t sure if he could be the bigger man and ignore it.

Of course he did not want to disturb the peace, but also couldn’t do without. He needed the rest, the escape from his daily hassles. After all it was _the_ best place to put ones dreams.

“What are you waiting for?” Zoro grumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

Luffy breathed a sigh of relief and his face brightened. Gently, he picked Chopper up and slipped into his lap, happily cuddling with the reindeer on top. He reached back, while tilting his head so they’d fit perfectly, the captain and his swordsman, just like they always have. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit where credit is due: This was inspired by the One Piece dj – Anti-Regret (Warning: content is rated explicit) 
> 
> link: https://myreadingmanga.info/royal-garden-one-piece-dj-anti-regret-eng/#


	5. Chapter 5

 

"Let's gooo!" Luffy shouted his order clear for the world to hear. Not able to restrain himself a second longer he rushed ahead, dodging bullets and swinging fists.

"For real?" He heard Usopp asking in disbelief, while Nami simultaneously yelled "Where the hell are you going!?!"

He didn't have to turn around to know what was going on. For once her anger wasn't directed at him. Luffy laughed at her annoyed tone, but otherwise didn't bother.

Behind him Zoro had run in the wrong direction. Again. Though, the eyes of the straw hat captain were firmly fixed on the future. There was nothing to worry about anyway. Zoro always ended up where he needed to be.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Luffy tossed and turned in his sleep. Something was wrong. His hands searched for someone to hold on to, but couldn't find. He missed the warms of the body next to him.

Confused he opened his eyes. As he got used to the dim sparks of the night, he could sense shapes of his Nakama. Usopp snoring away, Chopper drooling over his blanket and Sanji lovingly strangling his pillow. Still, it wasn't enough for his foggy mind to quell his upcoming fear. All alone and only surrounded by haunting shadows Luffy felt suddenly very young.

He raised his chin deviant. _Well, it doesn't have to be lonely_ , the straw hat captain thought.

He got out of bed to join his lost swordsman in the dark. The good, the bad, and everything in between, he'd take it, no questions asked. After all, they were all broken, that's how the light got in.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Luffy didn’t like Zoro staring. It made him feel weird. With Chopper it was different, but this, no. He didn’t like it at all, and would not tolerate this dumb pining any longer. He had limits too.

Unfortunately, he also had the impulse control of a toddler. So with that, and the help of a nicely aimed kick, he got his point across. His disapproval heavily implied. For good measures he stuck his tongue out, as well as making a face at a mildly entertained Shichibukai.

“Better put a leash on the Marimo!” Sanji jerked his thumb toward their wayward swordsman and gleefully smirked. He had watched Zoro being an idiot many times, but this was taking the cake.

“He is free to go where ever he wants,” Luffy replied defensive.

Sanji grinned. That was clearly one unhappy diva.

 _Is he though,_ Sanji asked himself, while taking a deep puff from his cigarette.

The cook inhaled another lung full of smoke and let the sounds of battle wash over him. Fire and the organized chaos reminded him of a kitchen during service. Silently, they continued to observe Zoro. There was always something stupidly honest about the pirate hunter when he crossed blades.

“One day you’ll get him killed,” he mused.

The words stabbed through the captains heart and his eyes instantly vanished beneath his hat. A dark curtain of pain and blind rage clouded Luffy’s sight and Sanji didn’t quit manage to suppress a shudder. But as soon as it came it disappeared. He looked up and locked eyes with his cook, not allowing him to turn away. It was important he understood.

“Everyone dies,” Luffy lied earnestly, while smiling brightly.

And that was it.

Of curse it wasn’t lost to him that nobody lives forever, but Zoro had that kind of immortality around him, and he couldn’t imagine that he’ll ever be gone. He kind of thought of him the same way he thought of Merry… of Ace. Sturdy, unsinkable, and always there to catch him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit where credit is due:
> 
> Quote: "He kind of always thought of Merry the same way he thinks of Zoro: Sturdy, unsinkable, and always there to catch him." by bobtheacorn ('no parking on the battleground'; chapter 20; go check the fanfic out if you haven't, it is amazing!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not from a Manly Man Crush, but I thought it fits well as an epilog :3

 

 _Unfair_ , he balled his fists. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It just wasn’t right. Where was their happy ending? They’d won. They did their part. They saved the day, gave everything and more to fight for what they believed in. Worn and battered, sure, but victorious nonetheless! Still… The young captain drowned in the roaring current of thoughts that flooded his mind, _this wasn’t fair._

Down on all fours sharp grains drilled into his bloodied knees, while his fallen crew scattered around him. Luffy felt tired and drained. He flew and burned, dragging them towards an inevitable abyss. There was no fight left in him. He reached his limit - they all did. With bones made out of stone, heavy and old, firmly holding him in place, he failed.

From the distance he could hear them calling his name, but to no avail. Helpless voices echoed in the wind, similar to an empty orchestra. They’d used all their miracles up, unable to do anything, and only left to watch.

As Luffy lifted his gaze, he could see a giant shadow approach, facing an eclipse without comparison. He shivered. A new enemy had emerged.

Crumbling under the pressure he started to wilt away. He couldn’t bring himself to move no matter what. Cold acceptance seeped through his veins. With no intention to run, and no strength to put up an last ugly struggle, he gave in.

While the dark figure loomed over him, a hint of fear, buried underneath numbing exhaustion, erupted. His breath quickened and despite himself he closed his eyes, anticipating pain and pain never coming. He remembered being relieved until it hit him why.

Luffy’s eyes flung open. Nononono. Every part screamed in agony as he turned his head and witnessed the mountain of a man reaching past him. Painfully slow the outstretched hand closed around the unconscious swordsman, who lay behind him. His opponent grabbed Zoro’s limp body, lifting him up like a broken puppet, ripping him away. It was terrible, absolutely horrifying. Luffy clutched his chest. With every step he took a piece of his heart.

 _Just a moment_ , he desperately pleaded, _give me just a moment and I’ll be right back up._

Blood drummed in his ears. Barely able to comprehend what was going on his world came crashing down and he felt himself falling apart at the seams.

Swords clattering to the ground, finally kicked him into motion. No! This was unacceptable. He won’t allow it.

“STOP!”, he yelled in a voice of thunder.

He rose to his feet. Standing on broken limbs, Luffy readied himself for another gruesome battle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Final chapter!!! Thank you so much for all the kudos! It means a lot to me. (They fuel my inner goddess :3) This is a spinoff from a fanfiction called **'A Manly Man Crush'**. Check it out if you like.
> 
> If you find any mistakes, something that doesn't make sense, sounds weird, or if you have some questions and plot ideas please let me know! I want to improve my writing and am open for any help I can get! ;)
> 
> This story was inspired by c2t2 review on 'A Manly Man Crush', akurosa (fanfiction: 'Moments like this') and bobtheacorn (fanfiction:'no parking on the battleground'). If you haven't read them, I strongly recommend it!.


End file.
